Sadness Replaced by Happiness
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: Gary was defeated by Ash Ketchum during the time at Indigo Plateau in the final battle.Gary became sad and can't accept the fact.He kept sad until Ash came to comfort him. Pairing-AshXGary Palletshipping


**Hello Guys!**

**I'm back with the new story(One Shot)**

**Pairing?-Of course AshXGary(Palletshipping)**

**Enjoy...**

Gary was sitting in the garden at his residence. He was crying. He cried as he cupped his face. The tears flowed down his cheeks with so much. He felt very sad. He was defeated by his rival, Ash Ketchum in the final match at the Indigo Plateau. After a few hours he become Pokemon League Champion, he was defeated easily by he. Now, Ash has been appointed as the new Pokemon League Champion.

"Why? Why?" Gary said to himself. "Did not I treat all my pokemon with love? Where is my fault?". Gary recalled the defeat in the final match. He felt that he could not accept the fact that he has lost.

Gary is invariably bound up with grief, he was not aware of a young boy came to him. The young boy is Ash. He has just returned from the laboratory of Professor Oak. He came to the Gary and sat beside him. He said, "Gary, are you okay? Why are you sad? Could you explain?". Gary fend off his hand from touching his shoulder.

"Do not go near me! I warn you. If you were close to me again, I'll kill you. I'm very serious." Angry Gary while sobbed. Then he again covered his face with his hands. But Ash ignored the warning and he said, "Why did you suddenly screamed at me? Just because you lost to me .. you do not have to get mad at me. Winning and losing is just a custom game. You have to accept the fact with an open heart . you should be proud that I have defeated you. Not to scold me. "

Ash words makes Gary feel very sad. He cried more sobbing. Ash suddenly felt touched. He said while calming him, "I'm sorry, Gary. I should not scold you. I very depressed when you become like this.". Gary looked at his rival's face while stroking the eye. Suddenly, his cheeks had become red. Then, he looked down and said, "I should apologize to you. What you said was right. I should be proud when you beat me. Professor Oak is also correct, I do not treat my pokemon with love. I use pokemon for boastful. Thank you, Ashy. "

Without signaling, Ash continues to embrace Gary. She was shocked by what happened. He unashamedly, hugging back with his hand circling around Ash. "Ash, what does that?". Ash started to cry, "Please, Gary. Do you grieve over this inconsequential match. Actually, this game is not important though this match will determine who will be the Pokemon League Champion. What is most important, I do not want you to be sad. Though we be rivals, but you still is my friend in my heart. "

Gary fascinated by goodness and excellency which is in Ash. Her face became more red. At the same time, Ash's face also red. "Oh, Ash ... how beautiful your words. Though I hate you, but you still consider me as your friend. Thank you, Ash. Again.". Ash smiled and said, "What is important, I do not want our friendship since childhood destroyed just like that. You know, when you cut ties of our friendship, I am very sad."

"I'm sorry, Ash. I'm not supposed to be hostile to you. I'm too driven by evil desires within me.". Gary said as he put his face in his chest. Ash face become more red. Darker.

They were silent for a moment. Until Ash took a deep breath and began to say, "Gary ... I have one thing to tell you.". Brown-haired boy with a sharp look at his face. "What is it?". Ash look down and say, "You know, when I was friends with you, we have established a relationship of friendship since we were children. But, when I'm bigger. I have something I can not imagine. I can not imagine the consequences if I do 'something'. "

Gary became confused and asked, "Can you be honest with me? I do not understand.". Ash said, "I kept hoping that we can be friends forever. Yet, actually I had harbored a feeling that can not be made sense ... and even people. Whenever one color merge with other colors, will be a different color. Once merge, can not be separated. I hope that I was like a color that can not be separated. "

Becoming increasingly confused. Gary said, "Honest to me. What exactly do you want to say?" Ash said quickly. "I want to be with you forever. In other words, I love you, Gary.". The black-haired boy quickly bowed and covered his face that red. Gary surprised by the information. But after that, he began to smile. He lifted the young boy's face and kissed his lips. Ash was quite happy with what Gary did in himself. He opened his mouth to allow young brunette entering his tongue into his mouth.

They were kissing for a while. Then, they break the kiss. Gary said, "I love you too, Ashy.". Ash smiled as he rubbed his eyes. "So, do you feel sad anymore,". He shook his head and said, "Not anymore. Attitude I'm fascinated by you. You were comforting. After you comforting me, I feel quite happy. Thank you once again, Ashy.".

"No problem, dear.". They were kissing again. They are kissing each other with compassion and love. Ash said in between kisses, "If you do not mind, would you want to have dinner with me? As our first date. Not to worry, I'll pay."

"Of course I want to. But, where do we want to eat?" Gary nodded as he placed his head on his shoulder. Ash answered confidently, "The SS Anne. The Ship when we go to find the captain. I already book for both of us."

"Really? Oh, Ash ... thank you ... I love you." Gary grasping hands of his boyfriend. Ash kissed her forehead and said, "This is for both of us. Can we go now?". Gary nodded and said, "Let's go. I really can not wait to enjoy dinner with my boyfriend.". Ash faces turn red. They get up from your seat and leaving Pallet Town. Heading to Vermillion City with holding hands with each other.

Finally sadness was replaced with love and joy. Ash has made Gary feel happy again.

Two months later, they began to marry. They live happily ever after.

**THE END...**

**Sorry for my bad English..**

**Review are always welcome...**

**Thanks...See you again..**

**THERE IS THE CONTINUE!AND IT'S ALREADY PUBLISH...TITLE-ROMANTIC DINNER**


End file.
